Working Towards Harmony
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: My first ever Sonic Underground fanfic, with characters from Archie Comic's Sonic the Hedgehog.


Working Towards Harmony  
  
Note: This is a "what-if" situation. Since watching Sonic Underground, I thought to myself, "What if Sonia bumped into Julie-Su and Knuckles together while they were going out on a date ?", then I had my idea. Also, I am introducing a new character, Irwin the Echidna, a friend of Knuckles.  
  
Chapter 1—Jealousy  
  
One glorious day in Mobius and Sonia was cheerfully walking along by herself enjoying the scenery of her native town and the breathtaking weather. She was on her way to the local mall to buy a new dress, new bracelets, earrings, shoes and adornments for her latest solo debut in the park the coming night. She had done solo concerts before, and her siblings Sonic and Manic supported her all the way. This time, the experience would be different. She would be performing for the Resistance movement that had reached millions and millions of Mobians. She was apprehensive, but she adored the adrenaline rush that accompanied it. That was something to look forward to indeed. Sonia was lost in a sense of euphoria until she saw her precious beloved echidna, Knuckles, arm in arm with another woman !  
  
"Knuckles ! How could you ?", Sonia said, her eyes filling up with tears. She was blushing angrily, hardly able to keep from losing her cool, prim and proper exterior. "What are you talking about, Love ?", Knuckles answered in his typical mellifluous Australian accent. "Don't you 'Love' me !", Sonia said, in an irritated tone. "Who is this young hedgehog ?", Julie-Su questioned, very calmly. "Listen, Missy. I've known Knuckles longer than you have ! What makes you think you can have him all to yourself ?", Sonia retorted. "What are you talking about ?! You're not making any sense !", Julie-Su said, arms akimbo. "Don't play dumb ! You know very well what you are talking about !", Sonia yelled, getting ready to take a swing at Julie-Su. Knuckles stepped between the two of them and kept them separate. Knuckles began talking to the both of them about the past. The past was gone, Knuckles had since moved on since he had met Sonia. But he always considered Sonia as a friend. "Don't be upset, Sonia. I've got someone really special that I want you to meet.", Knuckles said. Julie-Su grinned because she already knew who this someone was. Sonia was still nonplussed, she had her arms crossed and was apathetic about almost everything that was going on. "Whatever.", she muttered under her breath while Knuckles led her to downtown free Mobitropolis.  
  
Chapter 2—Getting Acquainted with Irwin  
  
On the corner, there was an echidna with beads in his hair, a leather vest, and gothic looking boots. "This is Irwin, Sonia. He said he could hang with us today, knowing you had a concert in the park.", Knuckles said, introducing Sonia to Irwin. Irwin had cerulean blue eyes and a radiant smile. The two new acquaintances shook hands and Sonia immediately blushed, finding it difficult to look into Irwin's limpid eyes. "He does stay well informed, doesn't he ?", she said, tittering melodiously. "Yeah. He's a real whiz. Especially when it comes to technology.", Sue agreed, grinning. Irwin had been a Freedom Fighter his entire life, but he also had many other talents besides his gift of technology and engineering. Not only was he a genius, but he was also very handsome too. Sonia had fallen head over heels instantly for the dashing young Aussie bloke.  
  
Sonia got to know Irwin better and was amazed at how many aspects they had in common. She was having a terrific time, and had even made a friend with Julie-Su. Sonia was no longer jealous of Julie-Su. There was really no reason to be envious of her. They became such good friends that Julie promised to cheer Sonia on at her latest solo debut. To think that a supposed enemy would become such a cherished compatriot baffled Sonia, but she was very thankful that she could count on them no matter what.  
  
Chapter 3—The Supreme Moment  
  
Sonia could feel sweat trickling down her face, but she was delighted to be in front of so many adoring fans. She felt like a real princess in her new designer dress and jewelry. The lights were luminous and colorful just as the audience was. Sonia could see Irwin in the audience waving at her and flashing her a flirtatious wink, which gave her even more confidence and energy (as if she didn't already have enough of those elements within her at the start). Sonia sang what was in her heart and performed until daybreak. When the concert was finished, a lot of money had been earned for the Resistance and for adoption agencies around free Mobius. Julie, Knuckles and Irwin were seen sporting "Freedom Fighters Tour" T-shirts. Sonia was flattered beyond words. "You did a bang-up job, Love !", Knuckles commented, patting her on the back. "Yeah, you've got quite a voice, sweetheart.", Irwin agreed. Sonia turned beet red at Irwin's compliment, and turned even darker when he sneaked a gentle kiss from her cheek. Sadly, the three echidnas had to return to Angel Island, but they promised to keep in touch with Sonia and the gang. "Who knows ? We might be working as partners in the future.", Knuckles said before he and his friends left for their homeland.  
  
Chapter 4—An Echidna in Free Mobius  
  
For months Irwin had kept in touch with his dear Sonia by email. Irwin had his own band on Angel Island called Angels in the Darkness. He had even sent her mp3 files by Instant Messenger every day when they chatted online during the weekends. Sonia missed Irwin dearly. She wished to see him again someday and asked him if he would be taking a vacation from Angel Island in the summer. Irwin answered that he had even better news. He was going to be moving from Angel Island to Mobius in order to be closer to Sonia. Sonia felt her heart soar at this exceptional news. In a couple of days, she would be greeting Irwin at Hope's Landing Airport with the rest of the band. Sonia was excited not only to see her beloved again but also to meet the rest of the Angels in the Darkness.  
  
It was another beautiful day when Sonia received a call on her cell phone. Irwin was on the other end, confirming that the plane had arrived at Hope's Landing Airport. As fast as her sonic speed could carry her, she ran to the big metropolis of Jakkarta, caught her breath, and then ran into the airport. "Irwin !", she called, happily, rushing into his arms. Easily he picked her off of the ground and lifted her up to kiss her. "It is so good to be with you again, Sonia ! I am elated just to hold you in my arms.", Irwin said, romantically. Some of the band members rolled their eyes sarcastically. "Oh, I almost forgot. It would be rude of me not to introduce my friends.", Irwin said, chuckling. The first member he introduced was Jinx, a violet echidna with a real sense of style and turquoise hair. Then there was Speedy the cheetah, Syria the Siberian tiger, Frederico the fruit bat, Mac the mole, and the three dingo sisters, Sheila, Delilah, and Mariah. They had heard that Sonia played keyboard sensationally and had the voice of a diva. "We can't wait to hear you later, mate !", Speedy said. "Maybe we can jam together sometime.", Sonia offered. Of course, the members of the Angels in the Darkness were more than happy to have a session with her someday. Sonia was pleased to hear this, but she was more honored to be showing Irwin and his friends what her hometown of Manta. It would take the "outsiders" a while to become used to free Mobius, but they would adapt soon enough.  
  
Chapter 5—Induction  
  
It was a sultry summer day when the Angels in Darkness and Sonia were playing incredible music together and many Mobians had stopped by to listen. A lot of them were dancing and tapping their toes to the ad-lib music when Sonic and Manic happened to stop by. "Man, these guys can really wail !", Manic said, mesmerized in the sound that Sonia and the Angels were creating. "I've seen these guys before. That's our Sonia singing and playing and she's with the Angels in the Darkness ! Sweet !", Sonic concurred.  
  
As the unofficial concert came to a close, everyone applauded and cheered. Sonia was surprised to see her own siblings at her jam session, but it was nice to know they had a strong bond to one another. Sonia introduced Sonic and Manic to Irwin and the band and was baffled that Irwin himself was Sonia's boyfriend. Irwin and Sonia didn't make a big deal about it. But the hedgehog brothers made it clear that if Irwin made Sonia cry, he'd be crying. Irwin already sensed that they were the protective types. He laughed and reassured them they had nothing to fret or fear. Irwin was earnest and he would treat Sonia as a princess, which she was.  
  
That night when the day was done, there was a meeting at the town square in Encarta. Sonic and his siblings were going to induct the Angels into the resister's movement. Sonia had not told Irwin or the others about this special event. But, when the Elder of the Freedom Fighters began to speak, Irwin knew he was going to become a part of something important and groundbreaking. "It is with great honor and pleasure that I, Niccodemus induct the members of the Angels in the Darkness into our family. Any friend of the Sonic Underground is a friend of ours.", Niccodemus said, adjusting his squared glasses. The elderly white wolf in his sage-like garments welcomed Irwin and his friends into the Freedom Fighter clan. They were presented with special pins and given the Elder's blessing. Irwin and his friends thanked Niccodemus for being so accomodating and promised that he and the Angels would do their best to assist the resistance. The meeting soon came to an end, and the crowd dispersed. Irwin joined Sonia and her siblings once again as they walked home in dim lights. But, the future was looking brighter. One day, the entire planet of Mobius would be liberated from Dr. Robotnick's reign. Thus far, the underground movement was taking back the planet, inch by inch and day by day.  
  
Epilogue  
  
With the help of the residents of Angel Island, the Freedom Fighters stood against Robotnick. Robotropolis still existed, but more and more of it was being reverted to what it originally was. One day, Mobius would be the beautiful, liberated planet it had always been before Robotnick became obsessed with power and control. Unfortunately, Robotnick wouldn't listen to reason. His mind was already corrupted beyond any persuasion, so he would have to learn the hard way that in time, he would lose everything he had created in greed.  
  
So long as there was music in free Mobius and on Angel Island, there existed hope for the future. There were worlds yet unknown, yet undiscovered. Perhaps the music would be able to communicate to these other planets, asking them to unite in the course of freedom and harmony for all anthropomorphic beings everywhere. The power of music could never be undone, because everyone understood it, no matter what form or genre. It would never be silenced, for everyone had their own song or rhythm in their hearts. Such a thing exists in all life, wherever it may exist and often at times, that is the only thing that truly matters.  
  
The End  
  
Dedicated to those who inspire so many through the gift of music and speak to us through their lyrics, standing up boldly for what they believe in.  
  
By: Elizabeth Berndt March 12, 2004 


End file.
